


Shark Bone

by TwelveWounds



Category: Majin Bone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recently become a fan of this series. Even though it's for kids (thank you once again Bandai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Bone

## Luke and Shark Bone from Majin Bone

##### He's probably one of my favorite characters in the series (tied with Tyronne). I wanted to make his hair more whimsicle but SAI wouldn't let me save it as a psd so I couldn't save all those multiple layers. I would have had to draw over top of the hair I already worked hard to create (a good 8 hours went into this before SAI started acting like a betch). Still, I understand this guy more than the rest, which is probably why I like him more.

###### Artwork is mine, character is copyright to Bandai

######  [](http://imgur.com/W1n5CLQ)


End file.
